A service provider (SP) network typically connects a number of different types of computer networks to one another. One type of network, referred to as a customer network enables so-called “customer premises equipment” or “CPE” (which may also be referred to as “subscriber devices”) to access the service provider network. Generally, a service provider network comprises multiple customer networks. The provider often delivers multiple network services to customer networks. For example, the provider may provide Internet access to a customer network by connecting the customer network to a large number of public networks generally referred to collectively as the “Internet.” In addition, the provider may offer Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephone service and Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) service.
The provider may offer network services to customers in various tiers and with each tier, guarantee a different level of Quality of Service (QoS). For example, service providers may offer a tier 1 Internet connection for a higher cost that in return guarantees high bandwidth, low latency, and high reliability to the customer. Tier 1 Internet access may be suitable for a large enterprise customer. The service provider may also offer tier 2 and tier 3 Internet access packages that guarantee lower bandwidth, higher latency, and lower reliability network access in exchange for lower cost as compared to the tier 1 packages. For example, a tier 2 Internet access package may be suitable for small enterprises or businesses that value quality network access and reliability but not at the price point of a tier 1 package. A tier 3 package may be suitable for residential customers that are typically on a much smaller budget than a business and only need Internet access for browsing and simple online game play. The provider designs the service provider network to meet the QoS requirements of each type and tier of service offered.
Achieving QoS requirements on the service provider network does not guarantee how customers will perceive each service received on a customer network, i.e. the Quality of Experience (QoE) for each service. The QoE for each service varies across customer networks because customer networks are complex, unique, and have many parameters that impact the QoE that are outside the control of the service provider. For example, the customer network may include multiple distribution networks, including a category 5 (CAT5) wired network, a wireless data network, a coaxial (which may be referred to as “COAX”) wired network, and a network for providing power throughout the customer premises (which may be co-opted for wired networking). The customer network may also include a large number and variety of customer premises equipment (CPE) that is in concurrent use at any given time. CPE may include Internet-ready televisions, non-Internet-ready televisions, set-top boxes (STBs), gaming consoles, personal media players, digital video disc (DVD) players, Blu-ray players, desktop computers, laptop computers, slate or tablet computers, traditional telephones, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephones, mobile phones, global positioning system (GPS) devices, wireless access points (WAPs), switches, hubs, printers, servers, Ethernet-over-power bridges, Ethernet-over-coaxial bridges, storage devices, and any other similar devices commonly employed by customers to access one or more of the services provided by service provider network. Uniqueness of customer networks and variables in CPE may affect customer's perceived QoE.
While customers may not continuously monitor QoE, when services appear to be degraded, customers commonly assume that the degradation in the services occurs as a result of issues within the service provider network. Customer then may contact the service provider requesting that these issues be resolved so that that delivery of services can be restored. However, given the increasing complexity of customer networks, the service provider often struggles to isolate the issue in service delivery to either the service provider network or the customer network. Failing to isolate the issues may prevent resolution of these issues without having to send a technician to the customer's premises, which is costly and severely degrades the customer's perception of the service provider.